marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Bane Simpson (Earth-9602)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-9602 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Black | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Tattoo on chest | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Agent of HYDRA | Education = | Origin = Bane and Nuke were combined in a Marvel versus DC crossover | PlaceOfBirth = Somewhere in America | Creators = Chuck Dixon; Cary Nord | First = Bruce Wayne: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. #1 | Death = Bruce Wayne: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. #1 | HistoryText = Schooled since childhood in the arts of death, young Bane Simpson was raised in the cruel confines of the HYDRA fortress known as Santa Prisca to become the perfect killer. When Green Skull (Lex Luthor), the Supreme Hydra, needed a test subject for the new super-steroid "Venom", he knew that the soulless Simpson was the perfect choice. Outfitted with wrist-mounted venom injecters, Nuke gained the ability to artificially increase his speed and strength to become an unstoppable murdering machine. On the mean, moonlit streets of Istanbul, Turkey, young Bruce Wayne watched in horror as his two secret-agent parents were ruthlessly assassinated by a faceless terrorist. The tragedy left young Bruce Wayne orphaned and obsessed with fighting terrorism, setting the stage for his future career as director of S.H.I.E.L.D., the world's foremost counter-espionage agency. A young Nuke may have been the HYDRA agent responsible for murdering Bruce Wayne's parents. Nuke became insanely jealous of the one man who had everything that Nuke felt he should have, S.H.I.E.L.D. director Bruce Wayne. Nuke vowed to destroy Bruce Wayne with his own bare hands. Inside the Green Skull's Hydra Base Omega. Nuke participated in a coup led by Madame Cat (Selina Luthor) to overthrow Lex Luthor as Supreme Hydra. Nuke looked on as Madame Cat seemingly killed her father by strangling him with her whip and then pledged allegiance to her as the new Supreme Hydra. Later, as invading S.H.I.E.L.D. forces bombarded Hydra Base Omega, Nuke was present in the control room when Madame Cat learned that her father had activated the top-secret Planetsmasher program before his apparent demise. As Madame Cat attempted to shut down the Planetsmasher program, which was capable of dropping the entire East Coast of the United States into the Atlantic Ocean if allowed to run its course, Nuke left the confines of Hydra Base Omega to engage the invading S.H.I.E.L.D. forces outside. Much to Nuke's delight, he soon came across S.H.I.E.L.D. director Bruce Wayne, who was all alone and just regaining consciousness after an explosion caused him to crash land. Towering above director Wayne, Nuke gloated that it was a pity that Wayne's friends were not here to witness him breaking the fallen S.H.I.E.L.D. director in half. Director Wayne told Nuke that he was not afraid of junkies and that drugs were for the weak. But Nuke, after injecting a fresh dosage of Venom into his bloodstream to enhance his speed and strength, shrugged off director Wayne's criticisms and informed him that he was enhanced by rather than addicted to the steroid. Nuke then proceeded to pummel the weakened director Wayne, taunting him in the process by claiming that Wayne was nothing without his weapons or his army. With director Wayne doubled-over, Nuke began to gloat about how not even the Green Skull had the strength or the courage to face Wayne himself. Nuke informed director Wayne that he suspected he would be easy to kill, just like his incompetent parents. The mere mention of his murdered parents caused director Wayne to snap and go on the offensive. Director Wayne connected with several quick strikes before tampering with Nuke's wrist-mounted Venom injecter. As a result, too much Venom was injected into Nuke's body at once, causing his system to overload and his heart to explode (although it is not revealed if he really died). With Nuke incapacitated, Bruce Wayne rejoined his S.H.I.E.L.D. agents for the final assault on Hydra Base Omega. | Powers = After being selected as a test subject for the super-steroid known as "Venom", Simpson gained the ability to artificially enhance his speed and strength. With a tap on his wrist-mounted, hypodermic needle, Simpson can now send an injection of Venom into his system, charging him with superhuman levels of speed and strength until the effects of the super-steroid wear off | Abilities = Nuke is a skilled fighter | Strength = When injecting himself with the super-steroid known as "Venom", Nuke gains superhuman strength | Weaknesses = None known | Equipment = Nuke has a wrist-mounted, hypodermic needle with which he injects himself with Venom | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = }} Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Gestalt Characters Category:Amalgam Comics casualties